


Roommates, huh?

by HopeSilverheart



Series: Loving Em at 2AM [90]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Argent Family Feels, College, Cora and Allison are not as subtle as they think they are, Established Relationship, F/F, Family Dinners, Fluff, Girls in Love, Hale Family Feels, Humor, M/M, Relationship Reveal, Roommates, Secret Relationship, The Hale Family (Teen Wolf) Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeSilverheart/pseuds/HopeSilverheart
Summary: “This isn’t going to end well. Our parents are far too smart not to realise something is up.”Cora rolled her eyes as Allison repeated the same thing for the tenth time in as many minutes. She understood why her girlfriend was concerned, she really did, but she also didn’t think worrying about their family dinner was going to make anything better. It would go well or it wouldn’t, and there was nothing they could do about it.“Our parents probably realised something was up the moment we told them we wanted to have a Hale-Argent dinner party.”
Relationships: Allison Argent/Cora Hale, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Loving Em at 2AM [90]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764400
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Roommates, huh?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatnerdemryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/gifts).



“This isn’t going to end well. Our parents are far too smart not to realise something is up.”

Cora rolled her eyes as Allison repeated the same thing for the tenth time in as many minutes. She understood why her girlfriend was concerned, she really did, but she also didn’t think worrying about their family dinner was going to make anything better. It would go well or it wouldn’t, and there was nothing they could do about it.

“Our parents probably realised something was up the moment we told them we wanted to have a Hale-Argent dinner party,” Cora pointed out as she turned into her parents’ driveway and narrowly avoided yet another hole in the path. God, the amount of times she had almost destroyed her car because of that damned road.

“You’ve got your angry face on again,” Allison sighed, placing her hand onto Cora’s thigh and rubbing soothing circles into the older woman’s skin. “I know you keep saying you’re not anxious about this whole thing, but… are you sure you’re not? Because you’ve been in a bad mood all day and if I’ve noticed, there’s a good chance your very werewolf family will notice too.”

“I’m fine,” Cora exhaled, parking behind her brother’s obnoxious Camaro before inhaling deeply. “And I never said I wasn’t anxious; I’m just not as vocal about it as you are.”

“First time that you’re the quiet one,” Allison teased her, giggling when Cora gasped mock-offendedly.

“I could make you scream my name just as easily if I wanted to,” she pointed out, raising her eyebrows challengingly at her girlfriend. “The only reason I haven’t is because I don’t want to hurt you with my slightly supernatural strength.”

“Excuses,” Allison breathed out, leaning over to kiss Cora and squeezing her thigh one last time before pulling away and stepping out of the car. “Come on, enough with the stalling! I’d rather get in there _before_ one of your parents kills my dad, and I have a feeling it’s only a matter of minutes until that happens. Who are we betting on, your mom or your dad?”

“Definitely my mom,” Cora chuckled, linking her fingers with Allison’s as they walked up to the Hale house’s front porch. Just as they reached the door though, she let go of her girlfriend’s hand and shot her a wry look. “Are you ready for this?”

“Absolutely, buddy,” Allison winked, biting down on her bottom lip as she visibly tried to hold in her laughter. “This is going to be a pain, isn’t it? I sound like _Stiles_. How on earth is anyone going to treat me seriously if I sound like that? My dad is going to know what’s going on the minute I say something like that.”

“Then don’t say something like that,” Cora rolled her eyes, shushing Allison when she opened her mouth to speak again. On the other side of the door, the brunette could hear her brothers and sisters stomping in their direction, acting as immaturely as always. It wasn’t like they didn’t know who was going to win their stupid race, since no one ever managed to beat…

“Cor-cor!” Laura exclaimed, wrapping the younger woman into a tight hug before turning towards Allison and smiling at her coolly. “Little Archer. Your father is waiting for you inside. I have to say, I wasn’t expecting the two of you to arrive together.”

“We go to the same university, Laura,” Cora rolled her eyes. “Besides, Allison and I are friends now; there was no reason for us to come in separate cars.”

“I still can’t believe that happened,” Thomas scrunched his face up in disgust, staring at Allison as though she were some sort of contagious disease. “When I told you to make friends in your class, this wasn’t what I meant, you know? The least you could have done was find a nice werewolf to hook up with and introduce to the entire family. Now _that_ would have been a fun dinner.”

Cora barely suppressed a short bark of nervous laughter, and she could tell Allison was struggling just as much as she was. She hadn’t found a werewolf, sure, but she _had_ found someone to hook up with and introduce to the family. They just wouldn’t know what was happening, which was exactly why Cora was doing it this way. The last thing she needed was her family flipping out over her choice of partner.

They wouldn’t even care about Allison being an Argent the same way Allison’s dad would care about Cora being a werewolf, but they _would_ care about Allison being a girl. It had been years since Cora had come out to her family as bisexual, but they still refused to even entertain the notion of her ending up with a woman. Their dreams of a perfect werewolf family had already gone down the drain far too many times for them to accept that.

If the only kink in their dubiously-oiled machine had been Cora’s sexuality, she would have been fine. Unfortunately, out of their five children, their parents had only given birth to three werewolves. On top of that, Laura was completely uninterested in romantic relationships, and Derek was gay. Cora had quickly become their only hope at having werewolf grandchildren and, although she could understand their frustration, it didn’t make things any easier for her.

Hence why Allison and she had decided to keep their relationship on the downlow. They both agreed that it was the best option, so the only real challenge was going to be lying to their entire families about the nature of their ‘friendship’. There were times when Cora really wished her parents and half her siblings weren’t supernatural creatures.

“You okay there, Cora?” Derek frowned, placing his hand on her forehead in a familiar gesture that had Cora melting a little bit. “You look a little pale, and I don’t think you listened to a word Adeline just said. No offence, Addy.”

“None taken,” their youngest sister shrugged, shooting Cora a concerned glance before heading back inside, dragging Thomas and Laura along with her. “Let her have a moment with a favourite sibling; we need to go check in on our insane family members and unwanted guests.”

And then there were three.

Derek looked between Allison and Cora with unimpressed eyes, his arms folded over his chest as he waited for one of them to break. Allison sent Cora a concerned look, but the werewolf only smiled amusedly before turning back towards her brother. It wasn’t like she _hadn’t_ expected Derek to figure it out in less than a minute. He was her favourite sibling for a reason.

“In our defence, it’s only been two months,” Cora raised her hands placatingly as Derek’s eyes widened. “Come on, can you blame me? You would have cracked and told the parents in less than a week, and I really need us to ease our way into this.”

“Is _that_ why you’re putting on this ridiculous charade?” Derek scoffed derisively. “I have no idea how Laura didn’t smell it on you from the get-go, but I doubt mom and dad will be as clueless. Besides, Uncle Peter is here, so even if they miss it, he’ll be sure to ruin the surprise for you.”

“Uncle Peter doesn’t know Allison well enough to immediately connect her to our mingled scent,” Cora said with a smug smirk. She had thought about everything that could go wrong with their evening, and she h ad at least five different plans in mind to distract their uncle. “And before you bring Malia up, I’m pretty sure she’ll be too busy texting Lydia to focus on anything other than her phone. Plus, she likes me; she wouldn’t rat me out like that.”

“That still doesn’t explain how you think you can keep this a secret from mom,” Derek continued, seemingly happy to keep this conversation going for as long as it took him to find a flaw in Cora’s plan.

“Cora and I are roommates,” Allison intervened, smiling innocently at Derek when he turned to stare at her confusedly. “We live together, which is why we smell so much like each other. Cora sometimes lets me borrow some of her clothes, you see, and I lend her my shampoo when she doesn’t have the time to stop by the store. It’s really practical.”

God, Cora loved this woman more than she had ever loved anyone. She could barely refrain from smiling in satisfaction at the look on Derek’s face. He had probably counted on Cora being a terrible liar to get them to expose themselves, but he clearly _hadn’t_ expected Allison to be so good at hiding the truth behind layers and layers of little lies.

“I don’t know whether to be impressed or terrified,” her brother finally said, sending Allison one last considering look before turning around and gesturing for them to follow him into the house. “Fair warning, though, your father looks far more suspicious than anyone on our side of things. What the hell did you even tell him this dinner was about?”

“Just the truth,” Allison shrugged, her hand twitching as though she were going to reach out for Cora before she let it drop back down to her side. “I told him I wanted all of us to get along better now that Cora and I are roommates. I think he’s just on edge because of his hunter instincts. He may have gotten better over the last couple of years, but he’s still far from perfect. Considering he’s in a room full of werewolves, I feel like you’re all going to have to deal with the fact that he’s going to be a bit jittery.”

“Wonderful,” Derek muttered. “Thank god I decided to bring Stiles along with me. I don’t know why you thought this was a good idea, but I refuse to suffer because you two want to ‘ease your way into things’.”

“You invited your boyfriend?” Cora hissed as they walked into the dining room. “Derek, this is going to feel like a…”

“Like a double date of sorts?” Derek grinned. “Of course not, there are plenty of other people around. No one will even look at you and Allison twice in the midst of all the chaos.”

It was a lie and they all knew it. Cora’s parents would be focusing on Allison and her the entire time and having another couple in their vicinity would _not_ help, especially if Stiles acted the way he always did. He had a way of bringing out everyone’s deepest, darkest secrets, and Cora didn’t want him to use his magic on her.

Their parents weren’t ready, and she just wanted this dinner to be _over_ already. Damn it, they should never have organised such a risky event without thinking about all the possible obstacles that could be thrown their way.

“Hey, it’s still completely fine,” Allison murmured, discreetly brushing her fingers against Cora’s. “Our parents are probably already talking, gossiping and catching up on Beacon Hills’ latest rumours. They might not even noticed that we’ve arrived, so we could just hide in a corner for a while, talk with your human siblings, mingle with Malia, and then approach the actual adults when dinner is- Oh, hello Mrs. Hale!”

Allison’s smile barely dimmed as she spotted Cora’s mother approaching them, but Cora could tell how tense she was from the way she held herself. And the way she smelled, which would probably also tip of her mother and make her ask all sorts of uncomfortable questions and send them down a path none of them were ready for.

“Please, call me Talia,” the older werewolf smiled. Surprisingly enough, the gesture seemed amicable, and Cora felt hope for the rest of the evening swell inside her chest. Her mother was only one element of a three-way machine but having her on their side was already better than nothing. “You both look tired. Was the drive really that long? Did you not get enough sleep last night? I know finals are coming up in a month, but you can’t already be studying, can you?”

Cora clenched her jaw and willed herself not to blush as she thought about what she and Allison had _really_ been doing the previous night. The younger woman had been in a very good mood and hadn’t let Cora get any sleep until well past midnight, so they had both woken up exhausted. Not that she could say that to her mom – not that she _would_ , even if her parents were aware of her and Allison’s relationship.

“I’m struggling with my lab course and Cora was kind enough to start helping me,” Allison smiled sheepishly. “I guess I got the better deal out of this whole roommate situation. I’ve never had a scientist live with me before, and Cora has been a real lifesaver.”

The alpha nodded slowly, narrowing her eyes at Cora as though she were trying to catch her in a lie. Maybe Cora should have told her about Allison and her rooming together earlier, just to avoid this exact scenario. The last thing she wanted was her mother doubting the veracity behind their statement and accidentally stumbling upon a far bigger, far more difficult truth.

“Roommates, hmm?” She finally hummed, raising an imperious eyebrow in Cora’s direction. “I wasn’t aware you wanted to live with someone else. We could have found you someone else, you know? Someone a little bit more… similar to you.”

“And this is exactly why I didn’t tell you,” Cora sighed. “Mom, I don’t want to live with a werewolf who’ll get all territorial every time I so much as breathe. I’m perfectly happy living with Allison, and I think she’s quite happy too.”

“Oh yes,” Allison beamed. “Very happy, really. Cora is a wonderful roommate.”

Once again, Cora found herself on the receiving end of one of her mother’s piercing stares, but she refused to back down. There was nothing wrong with two women living together, whether she and Allison were just friends or more, and her mother would have to get used to it.

“I see,” she finally said, placing a hand on the small of Allison’s back as she led them towards Mister Argent and Cora’s father, who seemed to be participating in a strange stare-off. “Darling! Chris! Look who finally decided to make an appearance!”

Both men turned towards Cora and Allison at once, shifting their intense gazes to the two women in front of them, and Cora was hit with the sudden realisation that this was going to be a long, _long_ night.

* * *

“So we ended up spending our second anniversary stranded somewhere in the middle of nowhere, trying to get a non-existent ride. I swear that from now on, Derek isn’t allowed to be in charge of planning our anniversaries or big events.”

Cora laughed lightly as Stiles finished the wild story of his and Derek’s second anniversary, but her attention was elsewhere. At some point during the dinner, Allison had decided to rest her hand on Cora’s knee and had promptly taken all of Cora’s focus away. She had nodded through stories and laughed at jokes, but she had spent most of the dinner shooting glares at her girlfriend and hoping no one would notice the slight tension between them.

“Two years already, huh?” Allison’s dad asked, looking impressed. “I have to say, Derek, I never thought you’d actually find someone to settle down with, but it seems like Stiles might be the one.”

“Of course Stiles is the one,” Derek answered, gritting his teeth in a way that had all the werewolves at the table tensing up. An angry Derek wasn’t a good one, especially when there was a hunter – an _Argent_ – around. “Just because I had a bad experience in the past doesn’t mean I’m incapable of love or commitment. All I needed was the right person.”

“And really, who’s more right for this grumpy wolf than me?” Stiles grinned, pressing a sloppy kiss to Derek’s cheek and laughing when the older man blushed darkly. “But enough about us. What about you, Cora? Any romances you want to tell us about? A lucky guy, perhaps?”

For a second, Cora wondered if Derek had actually kept quiet and left Stiles in the dark. Maybe his question was completely harmless; maybe he was just trying to make polite conversation and get the topic off himself. Then she caught the mischievous look in his eyes and knew there was no _way_ he didn’t know about Allison and her.

Even if Derek hadn’t told him, Stiles was the most perceptive person in the room and would have inevitably caught onto the lingering tension between Cora and Allison. Damn her girlfriend for making it so _obvious_.

“No lucky guy, no,” she replied as neutrally as she could manage. “It would just make things awkward for Allison and me, since we share a room, so I haven’t really been looking for anything.”

“Oh, really?” her mother raised her eyebrows, looking between Allison and her shrewdly. Cora _hated_ that look. “I thought the two of you were close, or at least close enough to invite each other to a shared family dinner. Surely, you could create a schedule and make sure not to invite people over on the same night. My friends and I used to-”

“Mom, we really don’t want to hear about what your friends and you used to do when you were our age,” Laura interrupted, grimacing as she stuffed another bite of chocolate cake into her mouth. “Especially if those stories have something to do with how you met dad.”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, Laura,” their father chided her, pointing his fork at her when she flashed challenging golden eyes at him. “And put those away, please. We’re discussing chocolate cake and civil conversations, not a life or death situation.”

“You know that to Laura, those things are basically the same,” Thomas pointed out, winking at Laura when she growled at him. “Look at her, getting so keyed up because she didn’t get her daily dose of chocolate yet. I’d say it was cute, but it’s really just a little disturbing.”

“Enough about me and my eating habits!” Laura threw her hands in the air, gesturing back towards Cora and Allison. “We were talking about these two and their apparent decision to stay celibate just because they don’t want to bother each other. I call bullshit. Which one of you has a secret boyfriend?”

Cora bit down on her bottom lip to hide her smile just as a snort slipped past Allison’s lips. Her hand tightened on Cora’s knee, and the werewolf suddenly wished she were anywhere else. If Allison’s hand moved just a little higher up, there was no telling what kind of scent would start pouring off Cora.

“Neither of us have a secret boyfriend,” Allison rolled her eyes, levelling her father with a serious gaze when he shot her a disbelieving glance. “Seriously. I haven’t met a boy worthy of my attention yet, and I don’t think Cora has either.”

“Nope,” Cora shrugged, looking apologetically at her mother. “I’m afraid you’re going to have to wait a whole lot longer for a werewolf grandchild. At this point, you might as well pin your hopes up on Thomas. He’s the only one in a serious relationship with someone from the opposite gender, so…”

Thomas shot her the most betrayed look Cora had ever seen, and she smirked at him smugly as her parents redirected their attention to him. Sure, she felt a _little bit_ bad for throwing him to the wolves that way, but he wasn’t the one who’d had to deal with their questions and grandchildren dreams for the past year and a half, so she was sure he could deal with a single evening.

Besides, Cora had other things to focus on at the moment, such as her girlfriends’ wandering fingers and badly hidden smirks. For someone who had been panicking about the dinner less than two hours earlier, Allison was sure ready to risk it all for a bit of physical contact. Not that Cora was complaining, per say, she just wasn’t sure whether Allison was aware of how _obvious_ she was being.

“What about that girl you were telling me about, Allison?”

The hand on Cora’s knee froze as Allison’s father spoke up, looking at the two of them suspiciously. Cora wanted nothing more than to take Allison’s hand and squeeze her fingers comfortingly, but she knew it would only make things worse for them. Instead, she looked towards her girlfriend as though she had no idea what her father was talking about. It helped that she _didn’t_ know what Chris was speaking of, since Cora hadn’t known Allison had mentioned anyone to him.

“Oh, we- I- It’s a little complicated,” Allison finally answered, her eyes sliding towards Cora for less than a second before she focused on her father again. It took the werewolf a moment to understand that Allison had talked about _her_ with her hunter father, which was… It was…

It was ridiculously adorable. Cora knew that Allison liked her a lot – of course she did, since they had been dating for the better part of three months – but she hadn’t realised she liked her enough to mention her to _Chris Argent_. The man had been pissed enough when his daughter had dated two male werewolves during her high school days, but a female one? Who knew what that would do to him.

“What’s so complicated about it?” Allison’s father asked, frowning at his daughter as though she wasn’t making any sense. “Love isn’t that hard, sweetheart. If you like her, then you like her. Go up to her, tell her you like her, and make things official so I can finally scare someone other than those two cowardly werewolves you dated.”

“Scott and Isaac weren’t _cowards_ ,” Allison protested, although Stiles’ amused chuckle wasn’t helping her case.

“They were a little cowardly,” Stiles pointed out. “Or at least Scott was. Isaac was always stronger on the inside; he just didn’t especially deal well with his transformation. Really, you have to cut them some slack; not every man can handle a protective parent as well as Derek did.”

Cora snorted, knowing better than anyone how disastrous Derek’s first encounter with the Sheriff had gone once he and Stiles had started dating. Not that she could make fun of him, since she had planned a family dinner with her girlfriend’s father but hadn’t even had the guts to reveal her relationship to her own parents. Maybe they were all cowardly when it came to their significant others’ families. And maybe that made it okay.

“But dad, I promise that I have the situation under control and that I will introduce to her when- if we ever figure things out,” Allison stumbled over her words. “We’re just… Sometimes, someone matters to you so much that you don’t want to mess things up with them, and that’s how I feel about her. She’s too important for me to rush into things and accidentally ruin everything by being careless.”

Cora’s heart clenched painfully in her chest at Allison’s words.

She loved Allison, and Allison loved her. She had known that for weeks already, had whispered her confession and heard it murmured back. However, there was something different about the way Allison was talking about her now. There was something reverent and awed and _treasuring_ , and Cora wasn’t quite sure what to do about it.

Allison spoke as though she already knew Cora was the one for her and, although Cora couldn’t help but agree, she also didn’t know if it was _normal_. Were they supposed to care about each other so much already? Was she supposed to want to forget about their parents’ expectations and just kiss Allison right there and then? Was she supposed to feel breathless just from the admission that she was important to Allison?

“She’s a very lucky girl,” Cora’s mother interrupted, staring at Allison with fond eyes and a warm smile. “Whoever she is, I’m sure she’s delighted to have someone like you in her life.”

“I’m the lucky one,” Allison breathed out, letting her fingers rub slow circles into Cora’s thigh. “I couldn’t have found someone better if I had tried. She’s absolutely perfect.”

“Oh please,” Cora huffed, narrowing her eyes at Allison warningly. “You’re pretty amazing yourself, Ally. Don’t sell yourself short like that, and don’t act like she’s not the luckiest girl in the world to have you. She loves you more than she loves anything else, and don’t you dare try to deny it.”

“So _you’ve_ met this girl?” Laura asked, raising her eyebrows at Cora inquisitively and staring between her and Allison knowingly. “Because it sounds like you know her and her feelings quite well, given the way you talk about her.”

“I know her well enough,” Cora grit her teeth, knowing she was only making their case worse but not caring in the slightest. If Allison had truly wanted to hide Cora from her father, she would have never agreed to this dinner, and she would have certainly never mentioned the woman she loved so obviously. “Allison and I spend a lot of time together, you know?”

“Oh, I’m starting to know, yes,” Laura grinned, waggling her eyebrows significantly in Thomas’ direction until he gasped and shot Cora the world’s most unsubtle thumbs’ up she had ever seen.

So maybe Allison had been right. Maybe it had been too much to hope for everyone to remain ignorant for the entirety of the evening. Neither of them had been particularly discreet, and she was starting to think that neither of them had _wanted_ to be discreet. Perhaps they had been fooling themselves when they had acted as though they wanted to keep their relationship a secret from their families.

Because the more the evening passed, the more Cora realised that she wanted to talk to her parents openly about the most important woman in her life. She wanted to gossip with her siblings about how amazing and annoying and _perfect_ Allison was. She wanted to stand her ground as Chris tried to intimidate her. She wanted all of those things, and she had been lying to herself when she had told Allison that she thought it was too risky.

There was nothing risky about revealing their relationship because, at the end of the day, she would always have Allison. As long as she had her girlfriend, Cora didn’t think anything could go wrong. Her parents could look at her disappointedly if they wanted to, but she wouldn’t give up on Allison. Chris could curl his lip in her direction every time she came around if he wanted to, but she wouldn’t let herself be scared away.

She loved Allison and really, that was all that mattered.

“Are you alright?” Allison asked her as Laura and Adeline cleared the table. Cora hadn’t even noticed the rest of dessert fly by, too busy thinking about what she _actually_ wanted to do about her relationship with Allison. “You’ve been strangely quiet, and I know how excited you were about this dinner.”

“I don’t want to hide this from them,” Cora blurted out as she led her girlfriend to the living room, hoping their parents and the boys would take her cue and follow sooner rather than later. “I know I said I was nervous, and I’m pretty sure my parents are still going to be disappointed about the lack of kids, but I- I want to tell them. I completely understand if that’s not what you want, but…”

“I think my dad already figured it out,” Allison shrugged. “Besides, I agree with you. If this dinner showed me anything, it’s that I don’t want to hide you around the people I care about. You’re worth the world to me, Cora Hale, and I want to be able to shout it from the rooftops. Is my dad going to murder me for choosing yet another werewolf? Possibly. But will it be worth it? Absolutely.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Cora rolled her eyes, although she was smiling fondly and couldn’t help herself from pressing a soft kiss to her girlfriend’s lips. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

“Oh yes, I know that’s the only reason why you’re dating me,” Allison snorted. “Just my cuteness. It has nothing to do with my very big house in France, my wits, or how skilled I can be with my fing-”

“Oh my god,” Cora flushed, slapping her hand over Allison’s mouth and hoping Thomas hadn’t heard what the younger woman had just said from the living room’s doorway. “Don’t you dare say another word, Ally. My parents and two of my siblings have supernatural hearing, and I’m almost certain you don’t want them to hear whatever you were about to say.”

“What don’t we want to hear?”

Cora’s head snapped up towards her mother, who was taking her usual seat on the loveseat next to her husband, smiling innocently at Cora and Allison. Cora narrowed her eyes at the woman who had raised her, taking in the amused spark in her gaze, the barely repressed laughter, the patient fold of her hands…

“You know!” Cora exclaimed, pointing at her mother accusingly. “Oh my god! You know and you didn’t say anything about it! What were you _waiting for_?”

“I wanted to give you the opportunity to act as though the two of you really were just roommates,” her mother answered easily, her gaze softening as she stared at Cora. “I understood why you might be a little apprehensive and decided it would be better for us to wait until you were ready. Although I have to say I’m quite glad you’re not going to drag this out for all of us.”

“And you?” Cora raised her eyebrows at her dad, who only shrugged nonchalantly. “Right, I forgot that the two of you can basically communicate telepathically. I take it that everyone knew and just wanted to turn this situation back on us?”

“I didn’t know,” Adeline said as she skipped into the room, pouting at Cora. “You could have at least told me you were seeing someone, Cora. How am I supposed to trust you with my love stories if you can’t even trust me with yours? Seriously, next time you get a significant other, I expect to hear about it as soon as it happens.”

“Hopefully, she won’t be _getting_ another significant other,” Allison smiled, just a little too brightly for it to be completely genuine. “But I’m sure she’ll keep you updated on how things go between us from now on, right?”

“Of course,” Cora grinned as convincingly as she could manage whilst also trying to communicate her annoyance towards Allison. “Anything for my family.”

“How sweet,” Derek smirked. “Now, do we get to hear this infamous intimidation speech, Chris, or are you going to keep us out of the loop on this one?”

Cora and Allison both held their breaths as the hunter turned towards them, his eyes solely fixed on Cora as the werewolf tried her best not to show how anxious she was to get his approval. She knew how much the man meant to Allison, and the last thing she wanted was for her relationship to fall apart because she and Chris didn’t get along.

“I prefer delivering my speeches when they least expect it,” he finally said, smiling dangerously at Cora when she tensed minutely. “Just to make sure the message comes across clear.”

“Maybe we should do the same thing,” Cora heard her mother whisper from her side of the room. “After all, she _is_ a hunter’s daughter. We could even do something small, just enough that she’ll remember it but not enough that it’ll completely scare her away…”

“No scaring my girlfriend!” Cora called out, glaring at all her family members individually before letting her gaze slide back to Allison’s father.

The man was still staring at her, considering, but Cora had a feeling that wasn’t a bad sign at all. From what Allison had told her about her experiences with Scott and Isaac, Cora was really getting off easy with the slight death glares and promises of future warnings. At least she wasn’t being forbidden from spending time with her girlfriend or kicked out of the house for no reason.

“I hope you know the two of you were being extremely unsubtle,” Chris shook his head exasperatedly. “If you had actually wanted to keep this a secret, you would have done a terrible job of it. As it is, though… Well, you seem to make each other happy, and I’m willing to work with that.”

For a second, no one said anything. Cora’s relatives were staring at each other with surprise and suspicion written all over their features, as though they couldn’t quite believe what they were hearing from an _Argent_. Stiles was leaning against a wall, hand curled in Derek’s as he smirked amusedly at the scene. As for Allison, she was looking at her father as though she wasn’t sure she had heard him properly the first time around.

“You’re… okay with this?”

Cora barely moved as Chris sighed, crossed his arms over his chest, and let his gaze settle on his daughter.

“Yes, Allison, I’m okay with this,” he said. Before Cora could sigh relievedly, however, he added, “but really, _another werewolf_?”

The remaining tension seeped out of the room as everyone burst into laughter, shaking their heads at Allison and Cora as they congratulated them for their unusual partnership.

And as Cora’s eyes met Allison’s bright ones, she knew they had made the right choice. After all, what was the point in hiding the most wonderful part of her life?

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys! Thank you so much for reading! It took me a few days to write this but I finally got it up! I've been loving Cora/Allison lately and wanted to put that into a fic again, especially since I know Em likes them too. As always, these fics are not beta'ed or edited, so excuse any mistakes. I hope you all enjoyed this!
> 
> Love, Junie. 
> 
> (find me on [tumblr](https://hopesilverheart.tumblr.com/))


End file.
